eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:The Stormhammer (Quest)
The following note was left on the main page as an alternate way to enter the vault but is either unconfirmed or extremely difficult: :Alternate way to enter : make the Cliff ring (on the river, just where you dive to the secret room for starter book, there are cliffs with guardian kobolds up there. They are starters for the event.). Kill the waves until The Reverent pops (named rat), he drop a key update (not in inventory) for each member. Once you get the key , you can click on the secret door to vault between the 2 legs of the fur (very close to it, have to pass the mouse on it to see the message). Burning the rug is not necessary at all then. Testing the alternative method Cliffs Ring Event in Keg Hold Access to Upper Cliff ledge Climb up to upper cliff ledge via wall at -145.46, 45.49, -266.28 Or ramp up to upper cliff ledge is found in Greybloom farm entrance hallway at -71.15, 26.57, -355.19. *A 67^^ Shrool porter patrols the ramp and cliff ledge as a roamer. First Phase Ring Event *Need to kill 4 Kragbak guardian containing mobs to trigger ring events, i.e. can count re-pop. Upper Ledge *3 mobs present on ledge: **2x 65^^^ Kragbak Battler on the left. **5x cons (3x 65 Heroic Kragbak guardian with a 65^ Heroic Shaman and a 65^^^ Heroic Krabak battler) in center, flanked by **2x 64^^ Kragbak Soldier on right. Lower Ledge Wall down to lower cliff at far right end of upper cliff. **Lower cliff to the right has one mob 3x 65^ Kragbak guardian, 1x 65^^ Kragbak Howler, 1x 65^^ Kragbak shaman. Bridge Ledge Cliff ledge on other side of bridge accross Brell's Brew. **One mob of 5: 1x 65^^^ Kragbak battler, 3x 65 Kragbak guardian, 1x 65 Kragbak shamen. Base of Upper Ledge There is a mob here of 5x cons **1x 65^^^ Kragbak battler, 3x 65 Kragbak guardian, 1x 65 Kragbak shamen. *When doing Base level mobs, watch out for 2x 65^^^ Kragbak soldier who wander across bridge and back. *Killing 4 mobs triggers tell "You Have Cleared a Wave of Cliff Defenders" Ring Phase 2 Upper Ledge Center mob of 5 again **3x 64^ an ancestral spirit with a 64^^ Kragbak spirit howler and a 64^^ Kragbak chanter. **They are flanked again by 2 pairs of 65^^ Kragbak soldier or battler. *Only need to kill center mob to advance. Lower Ledge One mob of 5: **3x 64^ an ancestral spirit with a 64^^ Kragbak spirit howler and a 64^^ Kragbak chanter. Bridge Ledge One mob of 5: **3x 64^ an ancestral spirit with a 64^^ Kragbak spirit howler and a 64^^ Kragbak chanter. Base of Upper Ledge" **3x 64^ an ancestral spirit with a 64^^ Kragbak spirit howler and a 64^^ Kragbak chanter. *Clearing the 4 mobs triggers tell "You have cleared a wave of cliff defenders" '''Ring Phase 3' *2 mobs each location now, and both need to be cleared to finish event. Base of Cliff of Upper Ledge **First mob is 5x 65^ an escaped spirit with **Second mob by rocks is 2x 65 Deadwatch puritain, 65^^^ 'Reverend Rutzkill', and 2 65 Deadwatch exorist and 65 Zasn (grim heretic) Upper Ledge **5x 66^ an escaped spirit #Attacking this mob triggered tell "Now You Begin Your Assault on the Kragbak Cliffs" *second mob in ramp hallway. **equal to 3x 65 Deadwatch puritain, 65^^^ Deathwatch exorcist, and 1 65 grim heretic Lower Ledge **5x 66^ an escaped spirit *second mob at base of cliff. **equal to 3x 65 Deadwatch puritain, 65^^^ Deathwatch exorcist, and 1 65 grim heretic Bridge Ledge **5x 66^ an escaped spirit *second mob at base of cliff. **equal to 3x 65 Deadwatch puritain, 65^^^ Deathwatch exorcist, and 1 65 grim heretic *After clearing all 8 mobs, triggers tell "You Have Cleared A Wave of Cliff Defenders" Cliffs Ring Event Alternative Access to Stormhold Vault *After finishing Ring Event, went Back to Stormguard Hall. Now could see hatch under side of bear rug between the two left side legs, near the rear legs. *Could click on it to examine without needing to burn rug. Can read note, but the trap door is LOCKED. **Quest did avance to Must Find A Key for Vault. *Re-did ring event again. Key drop update after killing a Deathwatch exorcist. *Went back to Stormguard Hall and could open vault hatch. **Quest advanced to find notes --Kding 16:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) A simpler alternative method Go in the room, click on the hatch that exposed on one side of the bear hide. Read the note and get the quest for the key. Head down to the very last room at the other end of the hall and kill the Warlord. He will drop the key. Sakshale (talk) 05:38, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Stuck on the Haunted Vault part I found this quest in my journal from a long time ago. I just completed the third of the quests for the ghosts. I turned it in and my journal still says I need to talk to all 3 ghosts. All 3 quests show completed and repeatable in my journal. The chest will not open. Rewards only level 30 item? Accepting this quest at level 35, the reward shown is 35200 status and The Stormhammer of Legend, the The Stormhammer (Weapon) is not listed as a possible reward -- I suspect the former has replaced the later and The Stormhammer (Weapon) is removed from the game, but someone would have to try the quest at level 70 to be sure. 28JUN14- accepted quest at lvl 64, and both Stormhammer of legend and Stormhammer are listed.